


Tristesse

by which_chartreuse



Series: The First Time(s) [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Could be post-canon, F/M, First Time, Flash Fiction, Implied Sexual Content, Is this really flash fiction?, Non-Explicit Sex, Or is it a vignette?, Tags Are Hard, Vignette, could be canon compliant, in case that bothers anyone, kastle - Freeform, practice, short fiction, tag suggestions/recommendations are welcome, this is consensual though the consent is non-verbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/which_chartreuse/pseuds/which_chartreuse
Summary: "She tries not to think how well he’s showing her he knows her. Maybe he’s just lucky."-Again, no real spoilers, no real plot. This is an exploration of an idea wrapped up in a flash fiction exercise, and I have no idea if I succeeded. Word limits are hard. So is writing summaries.





	Tristesse

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exploration of an idea I had about a potential Kastle first time wrapped up in a flash fiction exercise. Word limits are hard, but I have spent so much time expanding word counts that I think I should rein in and work on concise, expressive word-smithing.

She has known the weight of him. Has felt his body pressing down on her. Has felt his breath hot against her neck. Been held up by the strength of his arms. 

Before, it’s always been life or death. Defending her, protecting. Now…

This moment… 

It’s familiar and utterly foreign at the same time. 

She knows the look in his eyes. Feels the fire leap up her throat. 

She’s known the weight of him, but there’s a weightlessness, too. His callouses are rough, his touch firm, assured. His questions are silent, and her acquiescence is little more than a nod, but…

She knows him. Trusts him. Is safe in his hands. 

She tries not to think how well he’s showing her he knows her. Maybe he’s just lucky.

She’s a slow burning fuse, but he’s already set the world aflame. And when she erupts around him, beneath him, the hitch in his breath is a whirlwind tearing the empty earth. 

Her eyes lose sight. Tears slide down her feverish skin and she’s grateful that he lets them fall without comment. 

She never understood the expression before; she’s laughed at it. But he’s proved she can die over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am attracted to writing a whole galaxy of alternative first times and relationships between these two characters. All of my Kastle fic so far is like AU of my own post-canon ideas about them. Is that bananas? I'm a neurotic mess.  
> If you feel so inclined, please let me know what ideas or images were evoked for you.
> 
> Thank you for reading. (:


End file.
